The Over Achiever
by emily.down
Summary: Erin is going to achieve her goals and nothing can stand in her way. Except herself, of course. Another OC and her tiny story.


-1-

Fifth Year was not going great for Erin Norbert. Academically, it was pleasant enough and the challenges were something she thoroughly enjoyed, but socially, she was beginning to go insane.

When you turn fifteen, people around you, especially teenagers, expect you to do certain things and act a certain way. And Erin was failing in both categories.

Failing was not a word in Erin's vocabulary. In fact, the first time she had said it when she was around five, her mother had scolded her terribly and had told her that word did not and would not exist in her universe.

Erin was raised to believe that not only could she accomplish everything, but that she _had_ to accomplish everything.

Mastering social skills was still an accomplishment she had yet to acquire. Her parents kept preaching about the importance of connections and friends, how befriending people would help one's empathetic intelligence and how taking part of groups led to one becoming a leader in the real world and Erin had gladly nodded her head, promising to try her best to please them and integrate in a social context, but come September, upon carefully analyzing the strict curriculum and the hours of work and study in her schedule she simply had to draw a line and go over her parents' wise words.

"Let's see," she had told herself. "I would have about two hours a day for outside activities and I would not want to give up my reading or my writing for social contact. I could join the Quidditch Team, though. I could train hard and learn to be a good flier in a couple of weeks. Then again, Quidditch practice eats a lot of time. Too much time. Getting dirty and sweaty or flying in cold weather are just recipes for diseases. Also, brooms give me splinters."

After similar deliberations she came to the conclusion that she would have to postpone making friends for next year. It's not that she didn't talk to people, though.

As a dedicated Ravenclaw, she was respected and appreciated by her peers, not only because she brought in dozens of House points, but also because she was a source of information and homework advice. She had numerous interactions with her colleagues but they were all school-related and more often than not consisting in very short conversations, beginning with "Oh, Erin, just the person I needed" and ending with "Thanks a lot, Erin, I owe you one!"

They also always liked to stop by her table in the library to ask how she was doing.

During meals, the people she would happen to sit next to would exchange a few pleasantries with her before returning to their conversations and Erin to her own thoughts.

And that was the end of it. And Erin liked it that way, just as much as everyone else did. She did not understand why she would have to stretch this perfectly wonderful relationship.

Her parents thought otherwise, of course. No matter how much Erin tried to plead her case, her parents would always remind her that Hermione Granger, the first student in her year, was not friendless. In fact, she boasted several "good friends", among which was the famous Harry Potter himself.

Hermione Granger was always her weak spot and her parents' secret weapon. She had always struggled with the fact that she was the second student in her year and second to Hermione Granger in just about everything. Of course, she always made sure to hide this undesirable jealousy, but she couldn't help it all the time. The fact that Granger was not socially awkward only made things worse.

Being as riled up as she was with exams and new expectations from her parents it was no wonder this was not turning out to be a spectacular year.

Despite the ominous prospects ahead, Erin was cheerfully undeterred in her plan to get all Os on her OWLs. She intended to keep with this plan without fail, not only because it would motivate her to accumulate more information in a briefer period of time, but also because, truth be told, Erin loved exams.

She was that silly individual with a narrow world-view and a naive understanding of life who sought satisfaction in judgement, especially graded judgement.

Perhaps she was only fooling herself, perhaps she was trying to make herself believe that happiness was confined to intellectual heights, but she liked where she was and she liked her goals. She was not about to stray.

There was only this small glitch, this entire socialising issue that was putting a damper on things.

Her Fifth Year, in all other respects, was bound to be successful from a personal point of view.

Or so she had thought.

"I'm sorry, I must be under some Delirium Potion because your reasoning makes me believe I am not going to be made Prefect, Professor."

"Ah, it is unfortunately true, Miss Norbert, as invaluable as you are to the Ravenclaw House, we believe you would not be the appropriate candidate," Professor Flitwick tried to explain awkwardly one afternoon at the beginning of the year. He had avoided this conversation for as long as he could have. But Erin had tried scheduling meetings all week.

"I believe I fulfil all the necessary requirements for the position, unless the adjective somehow expands beyond my abilities," Erin reasoned, growing hot.

"It does, I'm afraid."

"How? In what context? And how can I remedy it?" she asked staring at him pointedly.

"Well, you see, my dear, it is not enough to be socially responsible and academically efficient in order to fill this position. One must also...have a way with people. One must be able to...work with people. For several years in fact."

"I do not see the problem, so far. Anthony Goldstein and I have already worked on a Herbology project before. Padma and he may be friends, but that does not equate a successful Prefect team, despite all subjective considerations. If a meagre relationship between two people is all that is needed why don't we make Crabbe and Goyle Prefects? They seem to be getting along nicely."

"That is a very good argument for the Slytherin House, Miss Norbert, and I would certainly not suggest that Miss Patil were given this position just for being a good friend as you put it, but I must confess, the fact that she can establish rapports with everyone in and out of her house _was_ one of the deciding factors."

_Now_ it was personal, Erin thought.

It was no longer about achievements or exams, or even about the people in her House who deserved a capable Prefect. It was about her rights.

Her anger was, however, mingled with fear. She dreaded having to write home to her parents and explain the entire situation. They would surely throw the whole thing out of proportions, even more than she had.

She would have to delay giving them the unfortunate news. In the meanwhile, she would have to find a way to persuade Professor Flitwick that she could "establish rapports" with the other Prefects, whatever that meant to him. It would be hard work, but she was up for it. Besides, wasn't this what her parents wanted? To interact with people?

* * *

><p>"Hello there, Ernie. Is that short for something?"<p>

Ernie Macmillan looked up from his hot porridge to meet the eyes of an inquisitive Ravenclaw. Erin was sitting next to him at the Hufflepuff table, scrutinising him as if he were a fascinating object of observation.

"Uh, sorry?"

"I am Erin Norbert, Ravenclaw, Fifth Year. You must be the new Hufflepuff Prefect," she said quickly, ignoring the odd glances around her.

"Er, yes, you're right about that."

"Excellent. Well, it's good to meet you. We might be working together very soon, as Prefects."

"Isn't Padma Patil the Ravenclaw Prefect?"

"For the time being, but it's not conclusive yet."

"What does that mean?"

"Only that she could be deposed in favour of someone more suitable."

Ernie made a frightened face.

"Are they thinking of...replacing some people?" he asked, knowing he was not exactly the best in his House.

"Don't worry, you are safe, if that is your concern. Although you should feel more confident if you truly deserve the badge."

"I do..."

"So Ernie, what is it short for?" she repeated her question.

Ernie felt very small and defenceless all of a sudden. The girl had the eyes of a hawk and the attitude of a Slytherin.

"I...don't really know?" he asked, more than replied.

Erin made a curious face, as if she thought he was joking.

"You do not know the origins of your own name?" she said, arching her brows.

"Um...well..."

"If you're not sure of your own identity how can you be sure you're making the right decisions as a representative of your House?" she asked, trying not to sound stern.

"Now hold on, names and people have nothing to do with..."

"On the contrary, your name is part of who you are and a stigma you have to wear your entire life."

Ernie frowned upset and tried very hard to remember what his name actually meant.

"Mother said something about an Oscar Wilde pun, but I can't for the life of me..."

Erin rolled her eyes.

"The Importance of being Earnest," she recited.

"That's it!" he exclaimed relieved. "That's the one!"

"Look, Ernest," she began annoyed, cutting over him, "I could make your life easy as a Prefect. You would have time to dedicate yourself to your limited interests. The only thing you would have to do is support my petition."

She pushed a piece of parchment in his face.

"What are you...?"

"Don't you want to give people a chance?" she asked, trying to appeal to his sensitive side. "I was not given a chance to prove what I could do for my House and I believe I deserve it. Everyone should get a chance. But I was denied one. Can you subscribe to this undemocratic medium, Ernest? Because I can't."

"Of course I would never subscribe...and I do believe in chances, but how could I help...?"

"Just sign on the dotted line. I am trying to get all of the Prefects' signatures."

Ernie opened his mouth in protest. He knew he shouldn't be part of something as ridiculous as this, but as Erin hovered over him expectantly, the paper in her hand, her dark eyes daring him to object, he found himself grabbing her quill and scribbling his name quickly.

"Thank you, Ernie, your contribution will not be in vain. You'll see once I become Prefect," she assured him, patting him on the back. "Now clean yourself up, you spilt all your Pumpkin Juice on you."

* * *

><p>"Hannah, I am sorry to hear you are failing Arithmancy," was Erin's sparse introduction as she sat down next to Hannah Abbot in the library the next day.<p>

Hannah looked up from the book she was reading.

"Excuse me?" she asked, scandalized.

"There's no shame in that, of course. I'm Erin Norbert. Soon to be Ravenclaw Prefect. I suppose we will be working together."

"I doubt it. Padma is..."

"Yes, yes, Padma Patil is the current Prefect, which only goes to show the scholastic system here is quite lax. Padma, as I know, is barely passing Astronomy herself, and you, as I've mentioned before, are not doing so great in Arithmancy. And there's nothing wrong with that. Academic performance does not showcase one's intelligence, I am aware of that. Only the Ministry is bent on giving the best jobs to the top students, it's a shame," Erin commented nonchalantly.

"What exactly do you want, Norbert?" Hannah asked, trying to hide her animosity.

"Only to help people. Among other things. But I can only help people if I am given the necessary means. I admire the fact that you chose such a difficult subject and followed it through to your Fifth Year. I would not want this to be your last since you show real potential. I would like to offer my tutoring services. Nothing in return except for a small signature."

She pushed the same parchment in front of Hannah's face.

The poor girl seemed to be contemplating it.

"You'd be willing to help me with Arithmancy all year just for this one thing?"

"It's an important "one thing"".

"What about Padma?"

"It's not personal, of course. She is a lovely girl. Don't worry, I will probably make the same deal with her. Though I will have a hard time persuading her."

Hannah stared at Erin in shock and made a disgusted face.

"Thank Merlin _you_ weren't made a Prefect," she said, grabbing her things quickly before making a prompt exit.

Erin frowned upset. Hannah Abbot had not even thought it through.

"Well, that was fruitless."

She would have to try harder with her. And the others of course. Erin was far from done.


End file.
